


Return

by KenrakenOkwaho



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Gems, Introspection, No Smut, One Shot, Out of Character, Rare Pairings, Slash, Why Did I Write This?, Wordcount: 500-1.000, you be the judge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenrakenOkwaho/pseuds/KenrakenOkwaho
Summary: "Perhaps that is what fascinates him most about this human."





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> There's such a mess of fandoms and ships in my head that I don't even know how to manage my brain. As dry as this might be plotwise, as well as characterisation, I just had to get it out there, regardless of the consequences.
> 
> Enjoy and, please, leave your feedback in the comments (good, bad, as long as it's not written in an offensive manner it's welcome)!

A long time has passed since he last felt such an indisputable wave of fascination towards any creature, be it dead or alive.

 

He loved his daughter, that is, without doubt, the ultimate truth. Gamora had been a surprisingly welcome addition to his life back when a sense of helplessness perpetually plagued both heart and mind, when a sliver of uncertainty had yet to stop shadowing his purpose and pain was still a prevalent part of him, a malignant disease eating away at his insides. That fierce child who fought with every ounce of strength she had in her tiny body piqued his interest instantly, that child had been deemed worthy of his attention, awakening the paternal instincts he never knew he had, even as his army decimated the Zehoberei. Nonetheless, it had not been fascination per se, rather it had been a trace of respect and recognition for the courage of a little girl standing alone among blood and death.

 

Stark prompted the very same kind of respect during their brief encounter. Despite the weak idiosyncrasy of the human nature, despite the futility of his efforts and half the universe's impending doom, Tony Stark fought back with everything he had, just like Gamora, he fought and he drew blood. _That_ had been more than enough to gain the right to live his miserable existence, at least for a while longer. Still, it was just that, respect, nothing more, nothing less.

 

The dark and troubled soul of the so-called Iron Man is no different from the countless lamentable lives he took over centuries of war and massacres. It holds no value to an equally suffering soul like his. Perhaps that is what fascinates him most about this human. This human who dares to block his way and punch him, who stands between him and his fate, now clutching at his gauntlet, trying in vain to stop the inevitable. This human has the purest soul he has ever came across, throbs of a dull heartache vibrating inside the soul stone as it pulsed, tales of loneliness haunting an old spirit, so out-of-place, so... hopeless. Yet... for all this vortex of obscure anguish, the man is nothing if not strong, courage, honour, righteousness, morality outshining the torment that rages on and on inside. It's... exhilarating, dangerous, peculiar, all at once, and he has never felt anything like it before, has never felt so much... humanity, he believes is the right word.

 

The desire to spare the universe just to keep this soul bright and alive is potent, threatening to sabotage his mission, everything he has aimed for all his life. But... potent as it indeed is, this strange impulse isn't enough to make him yield. He will not let centuries upon centuries of killing for the greater good go to waste, not now, when he finally has the infinity stones he's been searching for so long. For a few moments, he indulges in the pointless challenge, in the way determination lights up in blue eyes, full of hatred. And, before he knows it, the spell is broken and it's all about his purpose once again, the defeated avenger lying motionless at his feet.

 

In the end, they fought for nothing. Arm scorched, gauntlet destroyed, he revels in his victory before he teleports, he revels because he _knows_ who will be gone, one thought echoing restlessly inside his head.

 

Return.

 

For him, he will return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: kenrakenokwaho.tumblr.com


End file.
